bump in the night
by sarah321
Summary: Kelly is stalked...can Brandon help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kelly slowly turned over to the middle of the bed. She opened her eyes and even though it was dark, she could see two eyes starring back at her.

"Why hello their" Her hubby whispered.

"Hey" She said back. Kelly shivered and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Come here" he said while he pulled her close to his chest. Kelly felt safe in his arms. She was comfortable.

"I love you Brandon"

"I love you to Kelly" With those words she fell asleep in her happy world.

Kelly opened her eyes the next morning and then quickly shut them because of the blinding light. When she adjusted, she glanced beside her and saw a dozen roses tied with a bow. She smiled, as warmth filled her heart. She picked up the roses and smelled them. Kelly loves roses. There was only one person who knew that so it was pretty obvious who had sent them. She picked up the card and read it to herself happily; see you later, love you. Kelly smiled and quickly put the flowers in water. After she was dressed and ready for class, she grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. As she walked away from the beach apartment towards her car, she got a feeling like someone was watching her. Kelly looked over her shoulder but didn't see anything weird so she brushed the thought from her mind. She got into her car and drove away. Little did she know there was someone lurking in the shadows watching her every move.

It was a long day for Kelly. She got 3 tests to study for and she just really wanted to get home. It was dark by the time she made it to the apartment. It was a cool night with a big moon. When she pulled into the driveway, the kitchen and her bedroom lights were on so she assumed that Brandon was there. The gang went to Donna's parents cottage for the week to get away. Kelly really wanted to go but those tests needed to be taken care of. So Brandon stayed with her. Kelly parked her car and grabbed all of her books. She stumbled towards the door and slowly opened it. She looked around for signs of Brandon but nothing was here. Not his coat or shoes.

"Brandon?" Kelly called while putting her stuff down on the couch. No one answered her call. Kelly walked down the hall to her lighted room. Brandon wasn't there. She turned out the light after she looked over her room and found nothing out of place.

"Brandon, are you here?" Again no answer. She walked over to the living room table and looked at the roses. Just then she noticed an envelope beside the flowers. Kelly picked it up with caution and opened it. She read in big red, bold letters: IM WATCHING YOU. She starred at the page with horror on her face. She didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed with fear. A thousand things were running through her head when she heard a bang from her room. She jumped and dropped the note. Kelly slowly started to walk down the dark hall. She just starred at her dark doorway for any sign of movement. Tears of pure fear were starting to run down her face. All of her guards were up and she was terrified. She rounded the corner into her room and quickly turned on the light. Scared of what she would find. She saw that her window was open. The first time she came into her room the window was closed. Now her drapes were blowing in the ocean breeze. Kelly freaked out after realizing there was someone in her room when she came and checked it before. She ran across the room and quickly shut the window and turned off the lights. She locked the door and pulled down all of the blinds in the apartment. Kelly ran into the kitchen and crouched down in the corner. She pulled her knees to her chest with tears running down her face. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was beating fast. It was silent in the apartment. An eery silence that haunted Kelly. She looked around nervously, when she heard the door handle shake. It strained agents the lock that held it. Kelly screamed and jabbed her back into the kitchen cabinet as much as she could. A hand smashed through the door sending glass everywhere. The hand reached for the lock.

"GO AWAY" Kelly screamed.

There is chapter one tell me what you think :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hand quickly turned the lock on the front door. Kelly screamed. The door flew open and a black figure was at the opening. Kelly pulled her knees even tighter to her chest while she was shaking.

"Kelly, Kelly are you ok?" Brandon quickly ran through the darkness over to her.

"Oh my god Brandon . . . " Kelly cried. Brandon sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest. She hugged him with all of her might, never wanting to let go. She was still shaking and crying. Brandon rocked her back and forth. He let go to look at her.

"Kelly, what happened? Brandon said looking into her teary eyes.

"He was here . . . inside the house . . . in my room!" She said trying to gasp for air.

"Who hunny?" Brandon questioned sadly.

"I don't know" She just broke down and Brandon pulled Kelly into a hug again and they just sat on the kitchen floor while Kelly cried. Brandon didn't know what was going on or why Kelly was so upset, but it must be something big. After Kelly had calmed down, Brandon gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He set her down then turned on the lights. He took a seat beside her. Kelly just looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Ok Kel, whats going on?"

" . . . I woke up this morning with these beside me in the bed." She gestured to the roses beside them on the living room table. Brandon looked at them and picked up the little card on the table next to it.

" I thought they were from you . . . " Kelly rolled her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.

" Then I came home from class and found my bedroom light on. I went and turned it off, then I came out here. . . And found this." Kelly got off the couch and walked over to the other side of the table and picked up the card that came out of the envelope, from off the floor. She handed it to Brandon and he slowly opened it.

"When I read that, there was a bump in my room but when I checked it, there was no one in there. But my window was open." Brandon was in total over load here. He didn't know what to do first.

"Oh Brandon!" Kelly quickly walked over to him and looked at his hand. It was all cut up from when he punched in the window.

"Does it hurt?" Kelly said, concern in her eyes.

"No." He didn't even feel the pain coming from his hand, he was just worried about Kelly. She examined it and ran to the kitchen and got some bandages. She started to wrap it up. Brandon just stared at her wondering why someone would want to hurt her. She was perfect. Maybe that was the bad thing. Kelly finished, then looked up at him. Brandon leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Everything is going to be ok" He assured her.

"Do you want to go back to my house?"

"Yea." Kelly said calmly.

"Ok, I will clean up the glass. Go and get some clothes for the night then first thing tomorrow we will go the police station ok?" Brandon asked thoughtfully.

"Ok" Kelly kissed him and started to walk down the dark hallway. Brandon grabbed a paper towel and started picking up the pieces. Kelly turned on her bedroom light and walked over to her dresser on the far side of the room. She began picking out pajama pants when she glanced out the window and saw a person standing on the beach starring at her. They couldn't have been more then 10 yards away. Kelly just stared at him. She could see every detail of him perfectly. He had no expression on his face. After they starred at each other for a couple of seconds, he turned and started to walk down the beach away from her house. Kelly watched as he continued. Brandon then walked into the room.

"Ready Kel?" He asked.

"Yea" She said still watching him as he walked away. When he was out of sight, Kelly grabbed her clothes and looked at Brandon. He put his arm around her and led them out of the apartment from hell. She locked it up and couldn't wait to get to Brandon's so she could sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly couldn't sleep at all that night. The note "IM WATCHING YOU" was replaying in her mind. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at Brandon who was in a deep sleep._ He will always stand by me,_ Kelly smiled and looked over to the alarm clock. 3:45am. She slowly got out of the bed and grabbed her white silk cover up. She slowly opened the door and took one last glance at Brandon before slipping outside into the hallway. She tied the strings around her small waste while her feet touched the cold ground.

She sighed while she slowly walked down the round stair case. She passed the pin ball machine and went into the kitchen. She turned on the light and started to walk to the cabinet for a glass, when the phone rang. She suddenly remembered what time it was so she ran to pick it up so Brandon wouldn't wake up.

" Hello?" Kelly whispered. There was a long pause then a man's deep voice started to speak.

" What are you doing in this man's house Kelly?" Her eyes got wide and she realized it was him.

" Who is this?" She said sternly, not whispering.

" Get rid of him Kelly, or I will!" After his statement he hung up. Kelly listened to the dial tone for a couple of minutes. She was staring off into space. _He is going to hurt Brandon.... he is going to hurt Brandon. _She snapped out of her coma like state and ran to the front door. She grabbed Brandon's keys and she left the house.

While Kelly was driving, a million questions were running through her head. _How did he know where I was? __How does he know Brandon's phone number? How did he know I was even awake?. _Her knuckles were white from the intense grip she had on the steering wheel. She was crying and breathing heavily. She was pissed and scared at the same time. _How dare he threaten Brandon, when he has done nothing._ She ran a hand through her hair while trying to focus on the road. She finally reached her destination, the beach apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She slowly pulled into her driveway. The house was pitch black. The window, in the front door, had a huge hole in it where Brandon punched his way in. She turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. The night was brightly lit by the moon but abnormally cool with a wispy wind. It lightly pushed at Kelly's hair. She held onto the door of the car while looking from side to side. For the amount of light the moon was reflecting onto the earth, she couldn't see very far ahead of her. She gathered all of the anger and determination inside of her and slammed the door. She then got a shiver up her spine and became obviously aware of her state of clothing. She pulled her thin house coat tightly around her body. She folded her arms across her chest to make herself feel safer.

She began to walk up the driveway with determination. She was pissed. Kelly didn't understand why this was happening to her. She needed answers and that is why she came here. He claims to be watching her so she knew he was here. Kelly started to go up the steps ascending to her apartment. She continuously was looking over her shoulder and down to the beach below. Kelly was starting to feel the cold ground take effect on her bare feet. She approached the door to her apartment. She took a quick glance around her before reaching out to grasp the handle. It was ice cold as if to send her a warning signal. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The handle turned and it was so quite around her, that she could hear the little clicks it made. It suddenly stopped turning. She gave a confused look. _Damn. _Kelly had locked the door when Brandon took her to his house. She didn't bring her keys so she only had one way in.

Kelly took one last glance over her shoulder and began to roll up her sleeve. She stared at the hole in the front door window. She didn't know what was past it nor wanted to know. She inched her pale hand toward the opening. All the jagged pieces of glass looked like the mouth of a beast waiting to eat her in one gulp. She sighed and pushed her left hand in the small opening. She was careful not to touch the sides and to slowly angle her arm down. She was doing ok so far. Just no sudden movements and no thinking about what was on the other side of this door.

Suddenly, she heard a big bang from behind her. She quickly turned around to see one of the plants at the top of the stair case had fallen over. Kelly lost her focus so her left hand flew up hitting the sharp points above it. She screamed out in pain and quickly tried to retrieve her hand which made the cuts deeper but she remembered that she needed to turn the lock. She swallowed the pain that was coursing up her arm and reached down and swiftly clicked the lock open. Her hand was out of the abyss in a matter of seconds after that. She dropped to her knees and the rest of her body fell over putting her face to the ground. She lay there for what seemed like hours. Slowly she brought her face back up. Kelly was shaking as she looked down at her bloody hand. The cuts were quite deep and she needed something to stop the bleeding. Kelly looked all around her to find something. She couldn't see anything that would work. It was too dark. She looked down at her night gown and pulled the end of it. It ripped with a load crack. The pain in her hand finally broke through the immediate shock of the situation. Tears were running freely down Kelly's face now. Her right hand took the cloth and tightly started to run circles around her left hand. When she was finished containing the bleeding, she remained motionless on her porch. Crying and shaking. What was she going to do now? Kelly didn't have the strength to face him anymore. She needed to get up. She needed to tell him that she was not his property! The tears stopped and Kelly used her right hand to help herself up.

She stood at the door that held god- knows- what behind it. The wind was still moving the branches of the palm trees surrounding the house. Kelly was staring at the handle of the door as she cautiously walked forward. Her eyes then darted to the hole full of glass in front of her. She looked down at her left hand and saw that the blood was starting to soak through the fabric of her thin night gown. She reached towards the handle for the second time that night but this time she turned it fast. She turned it with power and authority.

She opened the heavy door and stepped into the familiar space. There was something off about the area though. She reached up the wall for the light switch before bothering to close the door. The bright man made light was a contrast to the dim light being produced by the moon. Kelly's eyes went blurry for a few seconds. The room was freezing cold just like the door handle. Her body tensed and she felt an eery presence. She walked into the kitchen and then to the living room. Nothing appeared to be moved or changed. She relaxed at this idea and started to move towards the couch. She froze when she saw the note. The one that had scared her so much just a few hours before. She didn't feel scared though, she felt angry. She walked over to the note and picked it up between both of her hands. She tore the fragile piece of paper into 2 pieces. She smiled at this. She felt powerful, like she could face this guy. She ripped it one more time and let the little squares float to the ground. She watched them fall and a new emotion filled her. Hope.

She started to walk down the hall towards to her bedroom. She nervously started to play with her bandage on her hand. She turned on the light and nothing seemed out of place. She slowly walked over to her dresser. She opened her drawer and looked through her clothes. Everything is there. She glanced up out the window. Her face fell and her eyes got wide. The same man was standing out on the beach looking at her. There was a difference from the last time she saw him though. This time he was smiling a wicked smile. Her mind was telling her to freak out but she knew she needed to face him. She abruptly turned around and walked out of her bedroom door. She walked with a purpose, like she was on a mission. She didn't bother turning off any lights or closing any doors. She walked out of the front door and started down the stairs. _This ends now!_

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

Brandon slowly rolled over and put his arm around a non existent Kelly. He slowly opens his eyes so they were just slivers. He noticed Kelly was not there so he rolled onto his back and looked up to the ceiling. He sighed and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed thinking that Kelly couldn't sleep and is down stairs watching tv or something. He rubbed his tired face and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. He walked down the hallway, yawning the whole way. He walked from side to side of the hallway. He placed a hand on the wall as support at some points. Brandon thumped down the staires and in to the living room. He noticed that the tv is not on so he crossed the short distance to the kitchen.

"Kel what are you doing?..." Brandon asked to no one. He stepped into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. He walked over to the phone which is off of the holder. That was odd to him. He could hear the operator speaking through the other end. _If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. _This was starting to get weird. Brandon hung up the phone and walked over to the door. He was awake now. He jumped up the stairs like he always did and looked around the house.

"Kelly?" Brandon yells into the abyss. He walked to the front door. Her shoes and coat were still there so she didn't leave. He looked around yawning again. Then he looked to the bowl that everyone kept their keys. His were missing. His face turned from confusion to realization. He ran to the window that faced the road. His car was gone. _Oh My God_. He quickly ran and grabbed his coat and shoes. Brandon was running to the door while putting them on. Just as he reached for the door handle sanity got into his brain. He realized he didn't have a car. He didn't want to call a cab. What would you tell the driver? My girlfriend is missing, maybe at the hands of a stalker? No, I don't think so. He had to think fast. So he decided he would take Steve's new Vet. Sure he would kill him later but this was an emergency! Brandon grabbed the keys and ran outside. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to find her.

~*~ Beach house ~*~

Kelly walked onto the grass and eventually onto the sandy beach. She was going to kick this guy's ass! She had her right hand in a fist and she couldn't even feel the pain shooting up her arm from her left hand. Kelly needed to hold on to the anger and hatred she had inside. She couldn't loose it or she would crack and become scared. The wind was blowing and the moon was still shining brightly but she still couldn't see more then a few yards a head of her.

She reached the spot where he once stood just moments before. She stood in the spot where he probably watched her from some time. Kelly looked around and could see no one. This got her really mad.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Kelly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"COME ON YOU COWARD" Kelly lifted her arms to 90 degree angles. She was spinning slowly in circles while she was screaming.

"IM STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU BASTARD" Kelly knew this probably wasn't the safest approach but she didn't care. This guy had turned her life upside down. The only sound in the air that night was Kelly's screams and the waves crashing on the shore line.

"Calm down" A low voice said from behind her. Kelly jumped a little inside as she turned around to face him for the first time. She lowered her arms but was still high on her adrenaline rush from screaming into the night. She studied his face for a few seconds. She had never seen him before. He had large bright blue eyes and a wicked smile. He wore black jeans and a black jacket making his virtually invisible in the dark night. Then his words registered in her mind.

"Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE STALKING ME AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Kelly stood her ground and showed him she wasn't afraid anymore.

"You look beautiful tonight Kelly" the stranger looked her up and down, noticing how short her night gown was with the new rip. Kelly put her arms around herself, trying to cover up. She sent death stares at him.

"Oh no what did you do to your hand? Let me help" concern washed over his face and he took a step towards her.

"NO, no stay there!" Kelly yelled as she took a step back. She is losing her power fast.

"My dear Kelly. I just want you to know how much I love you. And I apologize for the call at Brandon's house. I just can't stand him being with you." Kelly's eyes never left his, which filled with rage at the comment about Brandon. He was still walking towards Kelly as she was walking back. Kelly was in between him and the ocean so she was stuck. All Kelly could do was listen to his rant.

"He does not deserve you Kelly. He does not love you. He cheated on you once and he will again." At this commment Kelly was scared.

"How did you know about that?" She asked him still walking backwards. He didn't even acknowledge her question.

"We could be perfect together Kelly. I will never look at another girl as long as I live. We are soul mates, you just don't know it yet. Not with that Brandon in your way, holding you back." This ignited the fire in her soul. She stopped walking backwards and stood tall. He stopped walking towards her.

"Brandon is twice the man you will ever be. You are nothing but a loser." Kelly shouted at him. She thought he might get mad at the insult but he laughed. He had perfect white teeth, that glowed in the moon light.

"Now why do you insist on making me mad?" His smile was gone and he reached into his pocket to pull out a knife. Kelly's eyes darted between the knife and the maniac's eyes. He held it in his right hand. Panic was going through her body and mind but she knew she had to be strong.

"You won't kill me. You love me."

"Yea but if I stabbed you a couple of times in non fatal places then I could drag you out of here and you will know who is the boss." He walked up to her. She didn't move just looked over his shoulder. He leaned into her as if to whisper in her ear and she could smell the cheap cologne he wore. He pressed the knife lightly to her stomach. Her eyes got wide and her breathing got faster. His emotions changed. He was no longer angry but seductive.

"But I don't want to hurt you... so maybe we should get out of here." He said while he placed a kiss to her neck. Kelly wanted to cry so much but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to.

"Don't touch me" Kelly said sternly. He was taken back by this. He gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on baby" He said smoothly as he went to kiss her. Kelly totally forgot about the knife at her stomach and pushed him back. He was not expecting this and fell on his butt in the sand.

"I said, don't touch me." She yelled at him from above. She then realized that she was free to escape. So she took off running towards the beach house. She knew that he would be running after her with a knife so things could get ugly if he caught her. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and the wind has died down. Kelly ran as hard as she could with one destination in mind. Brandon's house. When she had almost reached the grass, something powerful had knocked into her from behind. She fell face first into the hard sand. Her hands reached out to break her fall which had put to much pressure on the cuts plaguing her left hand. She screamed as he rolled her over onto her back. He sat on her stomach and punched her in the face. This caused her lip to split and instantly bleed. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Where you going bitch?" We whispered while Kelly struggled against him. He took the knife and pressed it to her neck. This motion let her arms go free but she was to scared to move now. He trailed the knife down to the neckline of her night gown.

"No. No. No" Kelly pleased to him. He smiled and laughed as she tried kicking him off.

"KELLY!" A man's voice ,that she recognized, came from towards the beach house. Before she could call back the heavy weight on top of her was suddenly lifted. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked towards her left side. Brandon is wrestling with the stranger that was about to rape her. She jumped up and ran over to the pair. The stranger got a good punch to Brandon's right cheek while Brandon got him on the ground. Mimicking our earlier position, Brandon sat on the guy's stomach. Kelly quickly ran over and grabbed the knife which he must have dropped when Brandon side tackled him. In the distance, sirens could be heard. Kelly closed her eyes in relief.

"How do you like it huh?" Brandon said yelling in his face. The stranger laughed and tried to struggle out of Brandon's grasp. In seconds, they were surrounded by police. One ran over to Brandon and took his place subduing the stalker. Once Brandon was off him he ran over to Kelly and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into his shirt while he ran his fingers through her hair. The police handcuffed the stalker and both Kelly and Brandon watched him get carried away.

"This isn't over Kelly. Ill be back!" He yelled as he got shoved into the back of a police cruiser.

"Over my dead body" Brandon whispered in Kelly's ear. Kelly silently smiled. Still in a tight hug Brandon and Kelly smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

They knew as long as they had each other they would be safe. Brandon would never let Kelly go and she felt safe in his arms.

ok so that is Bump in the night :P I don't know about the ending so TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
